


I don't want you, yet I do

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega, Crying, Denial, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Checo angrily keeps denying Esteban is his Mate, until it all goes too far and he can't deny it any longer
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Sergio Perez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	I don't want you, yet I do

**Author's Note:**

> Found this hidden in my drafts, so enjoy :3

"What is he doing here?" Checo growled instantly as he came into the Packroom. He had spotted Esteban instantly, his former teammate sitting on the sofa and quietly talking to Lance, and he was not amused with the Frenchman's presence. The Mexican Beta snarled and made to lash out to the French Omega, but Nico stopped him. The German Alpha growled reprimandingly, drawing Checo into his chest. 

"Send him away." Checo snapped, still growling low in his chest. Esteban had meanwhile caught sight of him, and had uncomfortably shuffled back a little on the sofa, pressing closer to Lance. 

"Checo calm down. Esteban is back in Formula 1 next year, so it's important for him to re-bond with everyone." Nico explained calmly. Checo still snarled, trying to shove past Nico to Esteban. 

"I don't care. Get him out." Checo growled. Esteban had meanwhile stood up, eyes wide as he inched towards the door. His cheeks were flushed red, and he was rapidly blinking so the others would see the tears filling his eyes. 

"Out." Checo hissed, fully ignoring Nico who was still trying to calm him down. Esteban lowered his eyes, the Omega baring his neck a little in a submissive gesture.

"I'm not here to fight, Checo." He whispered wearily. "You won't notice I'm here." He added, taking a step closer to the snarling Mexican. Checo shrugged Nico's hand off him and made a run for Esteban, snarling as he shoved Esteban into the wall. The Omega groaned and sagged down to the floor, holding his arms up to shield his face.

Checo stood above him, breathing ragged, and no one dared to move. Esteban let out a soft noise, some silent tears running down his cheek as he submissively bared his throat to the Beta. There was something intimate about the gesture, more so than Esteban trying to keep Checo from hurting him. 

Checo must have noticed it too, for he stumbled away from the Omega with a torn look on his face.

"Get the fuck away from me." He hissed, but some of the anger seemed to have fallen away from him. Esteban pulled his legs up to his chest but didn't move. Lance walked closer, wanting to kneel down to soothe Esteban a little. 

"Don't touch him." Checo snarled at the Canadian Beta. Lance stumbled back again, whimpering wearily. Daniel walked over to place a hand on his shoulder, protectively pulling the young Canadian behind him. The Australian Alpha knew better than to interfere however. This was something between the Omega and Beta, and whatever it was, it was better for them to let them deal with it on their own.

"Checo, please." Esteban whispered tearfully, practically crawling over and resting his cheek against Checo's thigh. It was an intensely submissive gesture, one many Omegas wouldn't even dare do for their Mates. Checo’s fingers were trembling, but he quickly balled them into fists. 

“No. I don’t want you, anyone but you.” he whispered, closing his eyes. Esteban was crying again, silently rubbing his cheek over Checo’s thigh, but didn't move otherwise. Checo stepped back so Esteban couldn't touch him any longer. Esteban didn't move, staying on his knees and crying silently as he kept his head bowed.

"Checo, you're hurting yourself, and him." Nico spoke up softly. "I know you are hesitant about it all, but you two belong together." He added, grumbling softly. Checo fervently shook his head.

"N-no! I… he-" the Mexican let out a sob, hiding his head in his hands. Nico walked over, cooing comfortingly as he let the Beta rest against him. Esteban was whimpering softly, clearly eager to comfort his Mate but too afraid to do so. Checo eyed the younger man, seeming torn.

"Go to him." Nico. "Don't torture yourself and him any longer." The Alpha's words seemed to give Esteban courage too, the Omega letting out a soft noises and holding out a trembling hand in Checo's direction.

"P-please, I don't ask for much…" Esteban sniffled. "We don't have to go public, I don't even need a Mark if you don't want it… just please, let me near you. Having you push me away makes me sick" He said dejectedly. Checo still seemed torn, but then took a hesitant step forward. 

The other Pack Members grumbled encouragingly as Checo hesitantly brushed his fingers over Esteban's outstretched palm. Esteban whimpered and bared his throat for the Mexican, closing his eyes. Checo knelt down slowly, his whole body tense. His arms wrapped around Esteban's trembling frame, and the Mexican hesitantly pulled him into his arms.

"Ssh, I've got you…" Checo gasped out as Esteban sagged against him. Esteban was crying harshly again, desperately trying to press as close to Checo as possible. Some tears rolled down Checo's cheeks now too, but the Beta held his mate tightly, nuzzling against his cheek.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" he whispered ever so softly. Esteban gently brushed his lips over Checo's shoulder.

"I forgive you…" he whispered. "Just please… don't push me away anymore… you're my Mate, and I need you…" Esteban muttered in the crook of Checo's neck. Checo pulled away a little, searching the Omega's eyes.

"I will try my best." He promised sincerely. "It's just… hard." He added, leaning in a slightly. Esteban nodded, wiping the last tears off his cheeks with his sleeves.

"O-okay… take your time." He muttered, wanting to pull away as to not overwhelm the Beta. Checo sighed and stopped him, taking a deep breath to steady himself before leaning in to press his lips over Esteban's in a chaste kiss. 

Esteban instantly returned the kiss, savouring the feeling he had so craved. They only broke apart when a third figure pressed close to them, Lance still seeming a little frazzled too but happy as he hugged both of them. Checo chuckled and tutted, ruffling Lance's unruly hair.

"Silly pup." He muttered while Esteban nuzzled his friend's cheek.

More and more drivers now cuddled up with them, all cooing softly. Nico was behind Checo, playfully ruffling Checo hair until the Beta bared his teeth at him in annoyance. Esteban saw it happen and cooed, nuzzling the Beta's cheek until the man softened again.

"You'll make our grumpy Beta go soft." Nico muttered, ruffling Esteban's hair. Esteban blushed, leaning against Checo and wordlessly shrugging. Checo smiled and sighed, holding Este close.

"I think he will."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
